Le bourgeon d'une attirance (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Les paroles de Margaery sur les préférences des femmes avaient semé le doute dans l'esprit de Sansa.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Haru-Carnage** nous a demandé un femslash Game of Thrones! Peu importait qui ou l'univers (moderne ou dans l'époque médiévale), peu importait le couple, mais quelque chose de tendre et et délicieux!

**Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin et de David Benioff ainsi que de son compère Daniel Brett Weiss. Parce que sinon, si c'était mon œuvre, Lancel serait un enfant magique prophétisé pour apporter un été éternel à Westeros, il aurait plein d'enfants et serait heureux.

Résumé : Les paroles de Margaery sur les préférences des femmes avaient semé le doute dans l'esprit de Sansa.

Avertissements: Bien qu'il n'y ait rien de particulièrement graveleux entre elles (ou en tout cas, je ne l'ai pas écrit dans le but d'être graveleuse), cet OS traite d'un couple lesbien. Merci donc aux lesbophobes de passer leur chemin.

* * *

**Le bourgeon d'une attirance **

\- Certaines femmes aiment les hommes grands. D'autres aiment les hommes petits. D'autres encore aiment les hommes poilus, certaines aiment les hommes chauves. Des hommes doux, des hommes durs, des hommes moches, des hommes beaux, des femmes belles ! La plupart des femmes ne savent pas ce qu'elles aiment avant de l'avoir essayé. Et malheureusement, beaucoup d'entre nous n'arrivent à en essayer que peu avant que nous ne soyons vieilles et grises.

Les paroles de Margaery hantaient Sansa plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Oh, elle n'avait pas tort dans le fond, mais c'était la partie sur les femmes qui l'avait interpellée. Parce qu'elle l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux en prononçant ces mots. Depuis, son mariage forcé à Tyrion avait été célébré. La future reine avait vu juste, le nain s'était monté plus gentilhomme avec elle, la fille du « traître » que n'importe quel autre homme plus « beau » et plus « normal » de sa famille. Joffrey l'avait humiliée et Lancel, malgré un fond pas spécialement méchant, était un homme sans volonté propre ou alors, de peur de se faire lui-même malmené, il obéissait, contrait par une peur qu'elle comprenait. Oui, Tyrion n'était pas un canon de beauté, il avait une sacrée réputation mais il lui avait épargnée la cérémonie du coucher lors de leurs noces, il ne la touchait pas sans son consentement, il essayait de s'en faire une amie. Etre mariée à un tel homme n'était pas désagréable, surtout qu'il exécrait lui-même la manière dont sa famille la traitait. Ce qui ajoutait encore plus à la honte que la jeune femme éprouvait. Que sa jeunesse fusse la cause de l'éveil de ses désirs charnels, soit. C'était dans la logique des choses. C'était en partie ce que sa mère lui avait enseigné quand elle lui avait évoqué les fleurs rouges avant qu'elle ne parte pour la capitale. En revanche, personne n'avait enseigné à Sansa quoi que ce soit à propos de la masturbation. Le simple fait qu'elle le faisait depuis peu la faisait rougir. D'autant plus qu'un autre élément s'additionnait à son opprobre :

Lors de ses rêveries érotiques, ce que son cerveau lui intimait alors que ses doigts trouvaient fébrilement le chemin vers sa féminité ou son sein, ce n'était pas un homme, un chevalier grand, musclé, élégant.

C'était Margaery, dans une robe au tissu si léger qu'elle arrivait à deviner les courbes des hanches de la fiancée royale, le léger monticule que créait ses tétons.

Margaery était son amie et le fait qu'elle l'imaginait ainsi était une insulte envers ce lien qu'elle affectionnait tant ! Oui, la jeune Tyrell était très ouverte d'esprit apparemment mais si elle apprenait ce qu'il y avait dans son crâne, elle finirait par la haïr et l'abandonner.

\- Vous êtes bien pâle, Lady Sansa. S'inquiéta Tyrion un matin, au petit-déjeuner. Seriez-vous malade ?

\- Elle ne mange pas assez. Ajouta Shae. Pas même des gâteaux au citron !

D'autres dame auraient renvoyé la servante pour son impertinence mais Sansa s'en fichait. Shae se souciait vraiment d'elle. Elle n'avait pas la même culture, c'était tout.

\- Si quelque chose vous tracasse, je suis là pour vous. Dit son mari en lui prenant la main.

\- Je le sais et ce n'est pas par manque de confiance que je ne vous dis rien, j'ai appris depuis le temps que je pouvais m'ouvrir à vous sans crainte... Commença la jeune femme, sa voix tremblant un peu.

\- Ah, je vois. Sourit le nain. Vous êtes amoureuse !

\- Non ! S'exclama Sansa avec véhémence. Non, je ne vous tromperai pas ! Je ne peux pas me le permettre et puis, vous êtes si bon, vous ne méritez pas ça, et...

Elle se perdait dans ses paroles, ce qui accentua le sourire de l'homme.

\- Sansa, je pense pouvoir me targuer de vous connaître désormais. Je sais que vous ne feriez rien pour mettre notre mariage en danger. Alors, dites-moi, que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un obsède votre esprit ? Ne le niez pas, vous vous êtes dévoilée toute seule !

Shae s'éclipsa.

\- C'est si gênant...

Une épiphanie éclaira l'esprit de Tyrion. Sansa découvrait les joies de la sexualité toute seule. Et forcément, venant d'une fille élevée par une mère avec des principes moraux stricts et seule dans une capitale où elle était captive, elle était effrayée.

\- C'est un événement normal dans la vie d'une femme. Déclara-t-il avec douceur pour ne pas la brusquer. Je ne suis pas choqué et je me doute que vous ne pensez pas à moi dans ces moments-là, alors je ne suis pas vexé non plus.

\- Mais est-ce normal... D'imaginer une femme quand on en est une ?

Sa voix avait été à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Lady Margaery...

Tyrion eut alors un éclat de rire franc mais bienveillant.

\- Mon épouse, vous avez un excellent goût ! Jamais ne je pourrais vous reprocher de l'imaginer !

Reprenant son sérieux, il ajouta :

\- Sansa. En matière de sexualité, tant que ça ne touche ni aux animaux, ni aux morts, ni aux enfants, il n'y a rien de mal selon moi. Vous imaginez Lady Margaery quand vous vous amusez seule ? Où est donc le mal ?

\- Mais si on l'apprenait... Si elle l'apprenait...

\- Vous ne le crierez pas sur les toits. Quant à notre future reine, de ce que j'en entends, elle en serait peut-être flattée. Sansa... Si Lady Margaery et vous débutiez une romance, je ne m'en mêlerai pas et je vous protégerai. De plus, c'est un stress en moins pour vous, deux femmes ne peuvent concevoir un enfant quand elles couchent ensemble.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si...

\- Si vous l'aimez. J'envie votre candeur, ma dame. Je ne me moque pas, c'est sincère. Rassurez-vous, tout est parfaitement normal chez vous.

* * *

\- Ma dame, Lady Margaery est là. Annonça Shae avant de quitter la pièce.

Sansa se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant.

\- Lady Margaery ! Quelle belle surprise !

\- Lord Tyrion m'a dit que vous aviez le moral en berne, ces jours-ci. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais venir réveiller votre joli sourire. Dit Margaery avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

La jeune femme comprit de suite que c'était un prétexte utilisé par son époux pour qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir à la future reine sans crainte, loin des bruits, avec Shae pour seule témoin si on les entendait. Les murs étaient fins mais la bouche de sa servante scellée.

\- Sansa, que se passe-t-il ?

Sentir la main de Margaery lui caresser le bras enflammait ses sens.

\- J'ai repensé à vos paroles, peu avant mon mariage, sur les goûts des femmes et les expériences pour les découvrir.

\- Et qu'en avez-vous déduit ?

\- La partie sur les femmes...

Elle ne put continuer et baissa les yeux, les joues écarlates. Margaery eut un sourire compatissant.

\- Allons, allons, il n'y a rien de honteux ! Je vais vous confier un secret : quand ma propre féminité s'est révélée, parfois, quand mon bouton de rose avait envie de jouer, mon cerveau m'envoyait des images d'hommes, parfois de femmes. Oh Sansa, ne pleurez pas !

\- Vous me détesteriez, je ne veux pas vous perdre !

La jeune femme réalisa soudain pourquoi Tyrion avait pris la peine de lui demander d'aller voir Sansa. Elle s'était confiée à lui et il était venue à elle, parce que la femme dans les divagations sensuelles de Sansa, c'était elle. Et elle avait peur de tout gâcher entre elles. C'était un geste très délicat de la part d'un mari improbable, qui acceptait de bonne grâce d'être cocu s'il le fallait.

\- Je ne suis ni choquée, ni dégoûtée, ni honteuse. Rien de rien, ma douce Sansa. Levez la tête.

Alors qu'elle obéissait, Sansa se figea :

Margaery était en train de l'embrasser.

Et rien n'avait jamais semblé si parfait, si tendre, si agréable ou chaleureux.

\- Mes baisers vous offensent-ils ?

\- N-non...

Margaery l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Mais, et si on apprend que vous êtes dans mes appartements régulièrement ou moi chez vous ?

La future reine eut un petit sourire.

\- La cour n'est pas sans ignorer notre amitié. Il n'y a rien d'anormal entre des amies se rendant visite pendant des heures. D'autant plus que, quand j'épouserai Joffrey, vous serez ma tante par mariage, puisque vous avez épousé son oncle. Laissons-les admirer notre amitié mais cachons-leur une possible histoire d'amour, Sansa. Car je vous avoue que moi aussi, il m'arrive de penser à vous, dans la solitude de la nuit.

Le soir venu, quand Tyrion rentra pour découvrir une Sansa apaisée et rayonnante, il se sentit soulagé et fier d'avoir pu contribuer à son bonheur. Il se promit une chose :

Lui vivant, il ne laisserait personne venir briser une amourette si adorable et innocente.

**FIN**


End file.
